Love between lobes
by Catarina Cullen
Summary: Leah entra numa depressão depois da separação de Sam, entrando em varios vicios. Sera Jake capaz de tirar a amiga daquela vida? Será Leah capaz de proteger o seu filho dos vampiros?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I  
****Revelação**

Sentei-me na areia da praia, observando o mar calmo, uma caracteristica que naquela altura eu não tinha. Estava nervosa, tinha acabado de sair de casa, tinha discutido com o meu irmão, eu sabia que ele tinha toda a razão do mundo, eu não era a mesma rapariga que tinha sido, antes do jantar no ultimo sabado, feliz e amada.

Eu era agora alguem que não tinha nada, não tinha a paixão da minha vida, Sam. Eramos felizes mas naquele dia tudo foi por agua abaixo.

_"- Sam, anda quero apresentar-te a minha prima. – Dizia enquanto o puxava para fora do meu quarto, os meus tios iam lá naquele dia para um almoço de familia, eu e o Sam já estavamos juntos à bastante tempo por isso toda a gente já o considerava familia._

_Descemos as escadas e ele pegou em mim ao colo numa especie de brincadeira, mas quando virou a esquina para a sala, quando os seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Emily, a minha prima. Tudo ficou negro para o meu lado. Ele pôs-me no chão, com todo o cuidado e depois dirigiu-se até ela, no seu passo calmo, sem conseguir tirar os seus olhos dela._

_- Sou Sam Uley. – Disse pegando na mão dela e levando-a aos seus lábios, como um beijo numa corte._

_- Sou Emily Young. – Disse sorrindo, sem desviar os seus olhos dele._

_Eu senti um golpe no peito a ver aquilo tudo, e a minha mãe olhou para mim, vendo-me a sofrer pela primeira vez na minha vida, depois de todas as discussões sobre Sam não me ter dito que era um lobo. O almoço decorreu e nesse dia não obtive nenhuma especie de palavra do meu namorado, como me doeu, enquanto a minha prima recebia olhares e sorrisos."_

Dei um golpe forte na areia ao relembrar-me daquilo tudo, envolvendo as minhas pernas com os braços, permiti-me chorar, ali sozinha.

- Leah? – perguntou uma voz suave atrás de mim.

- Sai daqui! – Rosnei, tentando manter a minha voz forte.

- Que se passa?

- Sam, sai! – Gritei

Ele abraçou-me.

- Sabes que podes contar sempre comigo. – Disse contra o meu cabelo. Posso contar com ele? Eu estava naquele estado lastimavel por causa dele. Empurrei Sam para longe, começando a correr para fora dali.

- Desculpa, Leah. – Ouvi a voz de Sam atrás de mim, num breve sussurro.

Desculpa? Desculpas não se pedem evitam-se. Como podia simplesmente perdoar aquilo tudo? E todas as promessas que a mim me foram feitas? De um virar de esquina tudo mudou, a minha vida mudou, fiquei sozinha.

Abri porta de casa, suspirando, subi para o meu quarto sem olhar uma unica vez para os meus pais que olhavam para mim, que me olhavam com pena. Mas a unica coisa que eu não precisava é que alguem tivesse pena de mim. Bolas, eu queria amizade, amor, carinho, alguem por perto, seria pedir muito? Entrei no quarto, com os olhos a doerem de tentar não chorar. Seth estava sentado na minha cama, e quando me viu levantou-se.

- Leah, desculpa. Não devia ter dito aquilo.

Olhei para ele.

- Seth, - Disse sentando-me na cama e ele sentou-se ao meu lado – abraça-me, por favor. – Pedi a olhar nos seus olhos pretos.

Ele não disse nada, simplesmente envolveu-me nos seus braços e ai eu permiti-me chorar novamente, Seth não disse nada enquanto eu chorei, e mesmo quando o choro parou ele não me largou, ficou ali, abraçado, sem dizer nada, só de vez em vez me beijava o cimo da cabeça.

- Obrigada. – Disse dando um sorriso, não muito verdadeiro quando me afastei dele.

- Custa-me ver-te assim, Leah. – Disse limpando as lagrimas dos meus olhos. – Quando precisares de alguma coisa eu estou aqui. Leah, tu não estás sozinha como pensas.

Eu olhei para o chão e ele pegou no meu queixo, obrigando eu a olhar para ele.

- Leah, eu estou aqui, a mãe e o pai estão bastante preocupados contigo, não sabem o que te hão-de dizer. – Suspirei frustrada – Mas eu vou estar sempre aqui, nem que seja só para te abraçar quando mais precisas.

- Obrigada. – Disse dando pela primeira vez, desde aqueles dias o meu sorriso sincero, sim, senti-me feliz por aquelas palavras ditas pelo meu irmãozinho. – Sam, viu-me quando sai de casa depois de ter discutido contigo.

Vi os seus punhos a fecharem, nem ele tinha aceitado muito bem o facto do meu ex-namorado me ter deixado do dia para a noite, nem eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, Sam, ainda não me tinha explicado. Talvez deveria ter perguntado quando ele estava na praia, mas naquele momento só o queria longe.

- O que ele queria? – Perguntou

- Não sei. Não o deixei falar. Posso?

- Claro. – Disse abraçando-me de novo. Oh meu Deus, como eu naquele momento precisava daquilo. Ficaria ali durante todo o tempo necessario.

- Vou ao cinema com o Jacob, queres vir? Fazia-te bem.

- Não, vou ficar por aqui. – Disse sorrindo.

- Ok, mana. Vê se te pões boa. Adoro-te. – Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu do meu quarto, eu simplesmente deitei-me na minha cama, tentando pôr de lado as magoas que me assombravam.

*******

- Leah, querida? – Chamou a minha mãe enquanto entrava no quarto, eu acordei. Hum tinha estado a dormir? Primeira vez que o conseguia, sentei-me na cama e olhei para ela que me sorriu. – Desculpa, querida, se soubesse que estavas a dormir não te tinha acordado.

- Não faz mal. – Disse dando-lhe um sorriso pegando na almofada e abraçando-me a ela.

- Tens ali uma visita.

Hum? Visita?

- Quem?

- Vou deixar entrar. – Disse saindo do quarto. Em segundos Sam entrou e eu olhei para o lado observando a minha janela.

- Leah... – Disse

- O que queres Sam? – Olhei para ele, as lagrimas queimavam em cair de novo – Vieste ver a desgraça em que me tornei?! – Mandei-lhe à cara.

Ele aproximou-se de mim.

- Vim falar contigo, explicar-te tudo.

- Força ai. – Disse indiferente.

- Leah, nem sei como começar... – Pois claro, mas afinal, o que ele fazia ali – bem, o que aconteceu comigo e com a tua prima...

- Por amor de Deus, Sam. – Disse levantando-me da cama e pondo-me ao pé da janela – Já não chega como eu estou? Ainda me vens falar disso?

- Leah, quero que saibas o que aconteceu, por favor.

- Ok.

- Bem, eu tive a falar com Billy Black, e ele explicou-me o que aconteceu, eu tive uma impressão com a tua prima.

Olhei para ele.

- Impressão? Pusses-te uma folha numa impressora e imprimis-te?

- Pará de ser ironica! Os lobos têm isso, com a alma gemea.

- Alma gemea? – O meu coração quebrou... ele chamava-me aquilo, ele dizia sempre que eu era a sua alma gemea, ao ver o que tinha dito aproximou-se mais de mim.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria dizer isso.

- Sam, por favor, sai daqui. – Disse sem olhar para ele apontando para a porta, ele aproximou-se ainda mais de mim – SAI DAQUI!

Ele por uns momentos ainda ficou ali a olhar para mim, mas segundos depois saiu do quarto e eu cai no chão a chorar. Sue, minha mãe entrou a correr no meu quarto indo ter comigo.

- Querida... – Disse ajoelhando-se no chão ao meu lado envolvendo-me com os seus braços protectores.

- É horrivel mãe... – Dizia entre soluços.

- Eu sei minha querida. – Dizia abraçando-me ainda mais – Eu estou aqui.

Olhei para ela, e os seus olhos tambem continham lagrimas, ela chorava pelo meu sofrimento.

- Preciso de si, mãe.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, até não quereres mais. – Disse levantando-se e pegando na minha mão, ajudou-me a levantar. Sentamo-nos na minha cama e abraçei-a novamente, chorando tudo o que tinha para chorar.

* * *

**Nova fic aqui, de Leah e de Jake. Espero que gostem :) Quis por uma fic diferente para não ser só Bella e Edward, sei que vocês não se importam. Mas pronto.**

**Leah vai entrar em muitas desgraças por causa da separação com Sam, desgraças tipicas de adolescentes quando sofrem pelo primeiro amor :)  
**

**Espero muitas review's sim?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Acordei com o barulho da chuva do lado de fora, tinha acabado por adormecer e a minha mãe tapou-me com um cobertor. Sai da cama e procurei por baixo dela os meus chinelos, calçando-os, sai do quarto.

Começei a ouvir barulho na sala e fui lá, concerteza os meus pais estavam a dormir e Seth estava a fazer aquele barulho todo por causa de um jogo de video.

- Seth... – Começei virando a esquina das escadas para a sala, mas ele não estava sozinho, lembrando-me que só estava de calções super curtos e com um top e ele não estava sozinho na sala, senti a corar-me.

- Sim, Leah?! – Perguntou o meu irmão, abanei a cabeça e dei um sorriso envergonhado.

- Os pais estão a dormir, faz pouco barulho. – Disse – Olá Jake. – Disse para o rapaz que ainda me encarava.

- Olá Leah! – Disse dando-me um sorriso enorme, senti as minhas bochechas a arderem ainda mais, sorri, subindo para o meu quarto a correr.

Não percebia o facto de me sentir tão envergonhada perante a Jacob Black. Ele era apenas um miudo, não? Talvez fosse por me estar a sentir um pouco carente. Suspirei e meti-me dentro da casa de banho para ir tomar um banho quente.

Depois de me sacar vesti de novo os calções e o top, escovei o meu cabelo, indo-me deitar, ai derramei mais lagrimas até adormecer.

***

- Leah, minha querida, acorda. – Disse alguem à medida que me abanava calmamente. Abri os olhos e vi a minha mãe.

- Bom dia. – Disse com a voz rouca.

- Bom dia querida, como estas? – Mordeu o lábio ao fazer esta pergunta.

- Como é possivel estar. – Disse

Ela deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu do meu quarto. Eu levantei-me e fui até ao guarda fatos, tirando umas calças de ganga e um top e calçando as minhas sapatilhas all stars. Fui à casa de banho tratar da minha higiene pessoa, peguei na minha mala e desci as escadas.

- Adeus, mãe. – Disse passando pela cozinha.

- Não comes, Leah?

- Como na escola. – Disse saindo de casa, só queria estar longe daquele sitio que me trazia tão más recordações. Alguém buzinou e eu olhei para o lado, era Jake com a sua mota.

- Vou agora para a escola, queres boleia? – Perguntou.

- Claro. – Disse esforçando um pequeno sorriso quando ele sorriu com a boca toda. Subi para trás dele e pôs o capacete, agarrando de seguida a sua cintura, sentiu a tremer com o meu abraço mas não liguei, ele acelarou com a mota, para fora das terras de La Push.

***

- Leah, que se passa? – Levantei a cabeça e olhei para a minha amiga.

- Oh, Bella... – Abraçei-a e recomeçei a chorar. Bella era a minha melhor amiga, apesar de saber o que ela era, ela e o seu namorado Edward, ela tinha-me ajudado bastante. – O Sam....

- Oh, sim, eu sei dessa historia. Edward quis falar com ele, mas sabes que a conversa não ia ser muito falada. – Mordeu o lábio, os seus olhos dourados estavam cheios de sinceridade.

- Obrigada. – Disse-lhe. Bella e Edward tinham ido viver para Forks no ano anterior. Eram vampiros, sim, vampiros. Mas não daqueles vampiros que nós vimos nos filmes de terror, eram vampiros bons, só alimentavam-se de sangue animal e sinceramente só de os ver juntos doia-me tudo. Eles completavam-se perfeitamente, como um dia, eu e Sam completamo-nos um ao outro.

- Não podes ficar assim, Alice vem para a semana cá. Que tal irmos às compras? – Alice era amiga de Bella e irmã de Edward, assim eles se tinham apresentado na vila, mas eu sabia a verdadeira historia, à muito tempo Alice teve a visão da familia de Edward e procurou-os, ela e o seu marido Jasper, desde ai estavam com eles.

- Depois vemos. – Sorri, Bella mordeu o labio, sabia que estava a fazer de tudo para me animar, mas por mais que tentasse eu só queria estar sozinha, mas Bella ao meu lado, era bom.

- Edward está a chamar-me. Importas-te? – Perguntou

- Não. – Sorri – Eu vou dar uma volta. Vemo-nos depois da escola?

- Vou ter contigo a casa. – Sorriu. Os vampiros estavam proibidos de entrar em La Push, mas Bella não, eu tinha convencido toda a gente a deixá-la entrar. E por causa dos antepassados da minha familia eles eram obrigados a obedecer.

Vi Bella a andar até desaparecer pela porta do refeitorio. Suspirei e bebi o resto da minha coca-cola. Peguei na minha mala e sai do refeitorio, indo em direcção do patio atras da escola, não estava com paciencia para a aula de filosofia.

Sentei-me num dos bancos e peguei no caderno começando a escrever, alguém sentou-se ao meu lado. Olhei. Três rapazes que nunca tinha visto por ali, todos dreads, com camisola bastante largas, calças largas, tenis, cabelo todo despenteado. Eram morenos e um deles de olhos verdes. Sorriram.

- Queres? – Perguntou o de olhos azuis. Olhei para o que ele tinha nas mãos, parecia um cigarro, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia, olhei com mais atenção e vi o rapaz a sorrir.

- O que é isso?

- Ganza.

- Han?

- Uma droga leve. Faz-nos esquecer das coisas que nos atormenta e pelo que eu vejo estás bem a precisar disso. – Esticou-me aquela coisa enrolada de novo.

Olhei e depois de uns segundos de reflexão peguei naquele tipo de cigarro. Ele não disse que nos fazia esquecer do que nos atormentava? Era bem isso que eu precisava não era?

Levei aquilo à boca e dei a primeira passa, engasgando-me. O que estava ao meu lado riu-se.

- Calma, dá uma passa e trava e deita o fumo para fora, não o engolas. – Explicou

Fiz o que ele tinha dito, arranhou bastante na garganta mas depois de algumas passas, começei a sentir-me muito mais calma e com uma vontade enorme de me rir.

- Bem isto é um maximo. – Disse – Sou a Leah.

- Eu sou o Pedro, ele o Luis e ele o Ricardo. – Disse apontando para cada um. O tal de Ricardo já começava a enrolar outra.

***

Tinha passado a tarde toda com aqueles rapazes e já nos riamos de coisas bastante estupidas, do tipo, uma parede branca sem nada. Ou simplesmente, tentavamos ficar serios e quando olhavamos uns pos outros desatavamos a rir. Sim, ele tinha razão tinha esquecido tudo o que me atormentava, principalmente Sam.

- Leah! – Chamaram-me, olhei para o lado e vi Jake.

- Olá Jake, senta-te aqui. – Disse por entre gargalhadas, ele ergueu a sombracelha.

- Eu vou para lá Push, vens? – Disse continuando no mesmo sitio.

- Sim. – Disse levantando-me e pegando na mala – Obrigada rapazes, foram uma boa companhia.

- Vemo-nos amanhã? – Perguntou o Pedro. Acenei rindo-me e corri até ao Jake, parando à sua frente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Estás com uma moca. – Disse abanando a cabeça

- Estou bem, estou feliz.

Ele suspirou.

- Pois, pena que seja por causa de droga que estejas assim.

- Porque é que estás tão preocupado comigo?

- Eu preocupado? – Olhou para mim com os olhos bem abertos.

- Jake, eu sei que estás. – Disse-lhe sem o encarar enquanto caminhavamos para a sua mota.

- És a irmã do meu melhor amigo. Não te quero mal.

- Só isso? – Perguntei.

- Sim.

- Não precisas de ter pena de mim, sabes? Não precisas de ficar preocupado comigo só porque eu sou irmã de Seth. Olha, sabes. Esquece... eu vou mesmo de autocarro. – Disse-lhe começando a andar mais depressa. Ele apressou-se para me acompanhar.

- Leah? Espera! Não foi isso que eu tentei dizer.

Parei e olhei-o.

- Jake, não quero que ninguem tenha pena de mim! Agora mete-me esse rabo em cima daquela mota e desaparece da minha frente! – Ordenei. Ele abriu a boca mas fechou-a logo de seguida, caminhando para a mota, eu corri antes que perde-se o autocarro que me levaria até La Push.

**PoV de Jake**

Eu sabia que tinha magoado Leah. Eu sabia que ela queria tudo menos o simples facto de alguém ter pena dela. Ela mostrava-se uma pessoa bastante forte, mas eu sabia que ela iria estragar a vida se fosse naquelas andanças, começava por aquilo, depois tabaco e acabava em alcool. Leah era uma rapariga espectacular, pelo que eu conhecia dela, mas não merecia isto. Não devia estragar a sua vida.

Subi para cima da minha mota e pôs o capacete. Acelarando para longe da escola, tinha de arranjar uma maneira de a ajudar, mas a quem eu podia pedir para lhe por algo na cabeça? Àqueles dois vampiros? Não, não me dava bem com o macho. Ao Sam? Leah matava-me completamente se o fizesse. Seth? Iria dizer aos pais dela e iria fazer alte discussão em casa. Então a quem iria pedir ajuda? Emily? Não. Era melhor não. Suspirei e acelarei mais, adorava a adrenalina de andar de mota, principalmente o vento a vir contra o meu corpo.

Arrumei a mota na garagem e pôs as coisas em casa, o meu pai ainda não tinha chegado, devia ter ido à pesca ou estava em casa de Seth. Sai e fui caminhar até à praia, a imagem de Leah não me saia da cabeça e eu não sabia bem o porquê.

Caminhei pela praia até que a avistei. Sentada na areia, com os seus braços em roda dos joelhos e com a cabeça pousada em cima deles. Aproximei-me. À medida que o fiz, reparei no movimento que o seu corpo fazia, descia e subia, conforme os seus soluços. Leah chorava.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, observando-a ternamente.

- Leah?

Ela nem olhou para mim, simplesmente virou-se para o meu corpo e abraçou-me, chorando no meu ombro, com todo o cuidado rodei o seu corpo com os meus braços e beijei os seus cabelos.

- Eu estou aqui. – Disse-lhe.

**PoV de Leah**

"Eu estou aqui", tinha sido isso que ele tinha sussurrado. Mas durante quanto tempo ele iria estar ali? Tambem ele um dia iria embora e deixaria-me. Não? Mesmo que me apaixonasse por ele, um dia, ele tornaria-se lobo, um dia iria ver uma rapariga, um dia ia ter uma impressão com ela e deixaria-me. Era isso que ia acontecer. Todos iriam deixar-me. Eu tinha sido feita para o quê? Ocupação até terem impressão?

Sentia-me horrivelmente mal.

O efeito do que tinha fumado com os outros rapazes lá na escola tinha-me passado, e agora, sentia tudo a vir de novo para cima de mim. Jacob deixou-me chorar no seu ombro, enquanto me abraçava e passava com uma das suas mãos no meu cabelo, em silêncio. Ele saberia que eu quando quisesse, eu iria falar. Nunca me tinha dado muito bem com Jake, nem me dava muito com ele, mas ele cada vez tornava-se amigo, eu sentia-me bem nos seus braços. Sentia-me segura.

Afastei-me de Jake e limpei as lagrimas da cara. Ele indireitou-se mas não disse nada, apesar de saber que estava a olhar para mim. Suspirei sem o encarar.

- Desculpa.

- Não tens de pedir desculpa. – Disse pegando numa madeixa do meu cabelo e pondo atrás da minha orelha. – Que se passou?

Olhei para ele fazendo uma careta, o que deveria ter sido.

- Para além de já estar mal o suficiente ainda tenho de ver Sam e Emily a andarem de um lado para o outro juntos? Que mal é que eu fiz a Deus? Jake, quero sair daqui. – Disse falhando a voz na ultima frase. Aquele sitio era bastante pequeno, como é que eu iria estar num local onde todos os dias ia ver Sam ou Emily ou mesmo os dois abraçados e agarrados? As saudades de Sam apertavam cada vez mais. Tinha saudades em tudo nele e principalmente no simples facto dele me entender como jamais ninguem conseguiu.

Jacob mordeu o braço e demorou um pouco de tempo para responder.

- Vais para onde?

Encolhi os ombros.

- Não sei. Bella vem cá ter comigo. Talvez lhe peça para ficar uns dias em casa dela.

Ele segurou nas minhas mãos.

- Sei que está a ser dificil para ti mas Leah... fugir não é a melhor solucção. E os teus pais e.... Seth?

- Eles ficam bem, a minha mãe só me quer ver feliz de novo, por isso acho que vai aceitar isto. – Dei um sorriso falso – E Seth vejo ele todos os dias na escola.

- Pensa bem, Leah.

- Já pensei e a ultima coisa que eu quero neste momento é ficar aqui em La Push, onde me dou com eles a toda a hora. Só se ficar fechada em casa a sete chaves, mas mesmo assim, isto não sai daqui. – Disse apontando para o coração e depois para a cabeça.

Ele suspirou.

- Não vais mesmo abandonar essa ideia maluca, pois não?

- Não Jake. Eu sou assim. E é o melhor para mim. Estou com bastantes saudades do Sam, mesmo muitas, até me doi o peito só de sentir um grande espaço vazio por ele se ter ido embora. Eu não merecia isto, mas não posso lutar contra a natureza das "impressões dos lobos". – Fiz uma careta, que treta que tinham de inventar.

- Espero mesmo que seja o melhor para ti.

- Vai ser, vais ver que sim. – Disse mais para mim do que para ele. Encostei a minha cabeça ao seu ombro e fechei os olhos, ficámos assim enquanto ele me mexia no cabelo. Era bom tê-lo com amigo, percebia isso agora.

**PoV de Jake**

Não percebia que sentimento era aquele que eu agora sentia desde que Leah tinha dito que se ia embora. Mas afinal o que se passava comigo?

- Leah! Leah! – Era a voz de Seth, Leah indireitou-se e eu olhei para o meu amigo que corria pela praia, ate que chegou-se ao pé de nós. – Leah, Bella já está lá em casa à tua espera. – Disse para a irmã sem tirar os olhos de mim. Leah sorriu e levantou-se.

- Obrigada Seth. Adeus Jake e obrigada.

- De nada. – Disse, ela sorriu novamente e correu em direcção da casa, Seth ainda olhava para mim, enquanto eu me levantava e indireitava a roupa – O que foi? – Perguntei por fim.

- O que estavas aqui a fazer com a minha irmã? – Perguntou cruzando os braços, tentando fazer-se de irmão mais velho, mas esquecia-se que era mais novo que Leah e mais novo que eu.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- Estava a ouvi-la. Como um amigo.

- Hum... o que se passou? Ela a mim não me conta nada. – Disse com uma voz triste, via-se que aquele miudo estava cada vez mais preocupado com a irmã.

- Viu Sam e Emily juntos. – Ele encarou o chão – Seth, a tua irmã é forte, ela vai passar por isto tudo.

- Espero que sim. Sabes, já tenho saudades dela mandar vir comigo e tudo.

- Dá-lhe tempo, é o que ela precisa mais. – Disse.

- Baza, Sam está à nossa espera.

- Mais uma ronda?

- Não... mais vampiros. – Disse.

**PoV de Leah**

- Bella. – Disse dando-lhe um enorme sorriso quando entrei na sala.

- Gosto mais de te ver assim. – Disse sorrindo, os seus olhos dourados avaliaram-me a ver se eu estava a fingir, e quando viu que o meu sorriso era totalmente sincero, sorriu. – Que alegria toda é essa?

- Hum, sinto-me melhor depois de ter desabafado com Jake.

- Jake? – Bella sorriu, até lhe consegui ler a mente.

- Não Bella. Eu... – Olhei para todos os lados, Billy e a minha mãe estava na sala de jantar – Vamos lá para cima para o meu quarto.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e subimos as duas.

Sentei-me na cama e ela fez o mesmo. Era bastante bonita, adorava tê-la conhecido quando era uma simples humana para ter visto as diferenças.

- Vi o Sam com a Emily, juntos, abraçados, felizes e apaixonados.

- Oh Leah... – Disse ela agarrando-me na mão.

Lutei para que as lagrimas não caissem pelo meu rosto, mas foi impossivel, a tristeza vinha ao de cima de novo. Ela limpou-as com a sua mão gelada.

- Foi horrivel Bella. Sam viu-me e levou Emily dali mas mesmo assim eu viu-os. Este sitio é bastante pequeno, vou andar sempre a dar de caras com eles e eu não quero isso. Não posso.

- Deve ser horrivel para ti, imagino-me sem Edward.

- Pois. Por isso queria pedir-te uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Se posso ficar uns dias em tua casa. Preciso mesmo de sair daqui. E não quero ir para longe daqui, e como a vossa casa é na floresta eu podia ver os meus pais e o meu irmão. – Olhei para ela.

- Claro Leah, podes ficar o tempo que quiseres. Mas, não achas que fugir é um mau caminho?

- Não estou a fugir. Só quero engolir esta historia toda, não consigo estar aqui e vê-los de um lado para o outro felizes e contentes! Por mais que eu tente esquecer com isso eu não vou conseguir.

- Faz as tuas malas e eu logo venho buscar-te. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- A serio?

- Sim. Vou então ter com Edward e vamos comprar comida para ti. – Disse-me sorrindo.

- Bella, Bella, és a melhor amiga que alguem pode ter! – Disse abraçando-a.

- É a vantagem da amiga ser um vampiro. – Disse gargalhando. – Venho já então. – E saiu do meu quarto. Sorri. Por uns dias iria estar longe de tudo e de todos.

Desci as escadas e encontrei a minha mãe a fechar a porta de casa, Billy tambem ja devia ter ido embora.

- Querida, precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Sim, posso ir passar uns dias a casa da Bella?

- Querida ela é...

- Vampira e o namorado tambem. Mas são "vegetarianos" e tu sabes disso e ela nunca me atacou nem quando eu feri a perna e deitei litros de sangue, simplesmente fez o curativo. Por favor, preciso ir para longe daqui. E como a casa é na floresta vou poder vir visitar-vos. Preciso disto, mãe.

- Se achas que é o melhor para ti. Mas não fiques longe muito tempo.

- Eu sei. – Disse abraçando-a. Subi e despachei-me a fazer a mala.

***

- Pronta? – Perguntou Bella na ombreira da porta do meu quarto.

- Sim. – Disse

- Dá-me isto. – Disse pegando na minha mala como se fosse apenas uma almofada. Ser vampiro tinha as suas vantagens não é?

Descemos as escadas, despedi-me da minha mãe e saimos. Entrei no volvo dela que estava mesmo estacionado à frente da minha porta e ela apressou-se a entrar tambem. Ligando o motor do carro, pela janela acenei à minha mãe.

- É mesmo isto que queres? – Perguntou Bella novamente.

Olhei em frente e vi o grupo dos lobos mais... Emily de mão dada a Sam. O meu estomago apertou-se.

Suspirei.

- É sim.

Bella tambem tinha visto o que eu vi. Então acelarou para o meio da floresta. Passado uns minutos, chegamos a uma casa branca com vidros enormes, super bem iluminada, era mesmo linda. Bella estacionou o carro e pegou na minha mala no banco de tras e saiu, eu fiz o mesmo. Subimos os degraus e ela parou com a mão na maçaneta.

- Bem vinda à casa dos Cullen. – Disse abrindo a porta.

* * *

**Novo capitulo desta nova fic. Espero que gostem e que comentem. : )**

_Respostas às Review's:_

**Veronica - **Novo capitulo, espero que gostes

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Queridaa espero que gostes desta fic como gostas das outras.

**Oraculo - **Sim, acho que tambem "sofri" um pouco com a Leah enquanto escrevia o primeiro capitulo.

**Catarina Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III  
Transformação**

Entrei em casa dos Cullen com Bella mesmo atrás de mim. Aquela casa era bastante acolhedora mesmo sendo para uma familia de vampiros. Iria-me sentir em casa ali. A sala era em tons de pastel, com três sofas brancos e uma lareira bastante acolhedora, com varios quadros, uma mesa de vidro com quadro cadeiras e varias plantas, devia ter sido decorada por um decorador bastante famoso, tinha feito um optimo trabalho.

- Gostas? – Perguntou Bella sorrindo.

- Lindo!

- Alice diverte-se a decorar as casas que Esme renova. – Deu-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Tirei a ideia de um decorador bastante famoso e imaginei Alice tão pequena a decorar a casa e a pôr todos os outros malucos com as suas coisas. Ri-me da ideia.

Alguém riu-se e eu olhei para o lado. Edward. O namorado de Bella, com uns olhos também dourados por causa da sua alimentação por base de sangue de animais, e com o seu cabelo todo rebelde cor de bronze. O rapaz mais parecia um modelo. Bem giro.

- Obrigada. – Disse sorrindo. Bah esqueci-me que ele lia os pensamentos, senti-me a corar. – Anda vou-te mostrar o teu quarto. Bella, Alice pediu para lhe ligares.

- Vou já tratar disso. – Disse sorrindo e tirando o telemovel da sua mala, dirigindo-se para a rua.

Olhei para Edward.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – Disse subindo as escadas. Seguiu pelo corredor até à porta do fundo. Ele abriu e fez um gesto encantador para eu entrar.

Entrei no quarto, era enorme, com uma cama de casal e duas mesas de cabeçeira, na parede ao lado tinha uma enorme janela, com uma varanda. Uma casa de banho privativa e outra porta.

- Aquela porta leva-te ao closet, Bella pôs lá algumas das suas roupas mais simples – Fez uma careta – podes usá-las à vontade.

- Muito obrigada, Edward!Obrigada por tudo. – Disse-lhe.

- Estás como se estivesses em casa. Agora vou-te deixar pores-te à vontade.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – Disse antes dele desaparecer.

*******

Na tarde seguinte segui para a escola no carro de Edward. Andavamos os três na mesma escola. Bella era da minha turma e Edward de uma turma mais avançada. Teriamos três horas de Geografia mas eu tinha outros planos. Iria para o meu banquinho, continuar a escrever e a ouvir musica, andava sem paciencia para as aulas. Apesar de ser o meu ultimo ano naquela escola e no ano seguinte iria para a faculdade.

Edward parou o seu Volvo no estacionamento e saimos os três do carro. Ele aproximou-se de mim.

- Sei que não estás com paciencia, mas devias fazer um esforço.

- Só estas três Edward.

- Espero mesmo que seja só estas três. Senão dou-te de comida aos lobos.

Deitei-lhe a lingua de fora por causa do seu torcadilho e ele sorriu-me. Bella olhou para mim e depois para ele confusa.

- Não estou a perceber nada da conversa.

- A nossa amiga está a pensar em baldar-se à vossa aula de Geografia.

- Leah, não devias fazer isso! – Disse Bella mordendo o labio.

- Só hoje, por favor! Não estou mesmo com cabeça.

- Queres que fique contigo?

- Não Bella, vai para a aula. Eu fico bem. – Sorri.

Ela ainda ficou uns momentos parada a avaliar-me e depois olhou para Edward que lhe acenou com a cabeça, ela sorriu.

- Porta-te bem!

E caminharam em direcção das suas salas.

Portar-me bem? O que haveria naquela escola que me fizesse portar mal?

Caminhei em direcção ao local onde tinha ficado na tarde anterior, estava vazio, todos os alunos tinham ido para as salas. Sorri. Antes de me sentar no banco, sentei-me na relva encostando-me a uma arvore.

"_- Sabes ando a pensar. – Disse Sam beijando o meu pescoço enquanto estavamos deitados na cama do meu quarto._

_- O quê?_

_- Quando fizesses dezoito anos, podiamos viver juntos ou mesmo casar-nos, o que achas? – Perguntou olhando para mim e observando completamente o meu olhar._

_Dei-lhe o meu maior sorriso. Não era aquele o meu maior sonho? Ficar ao lado de Sam?_

_- Oh Sam. Claro! Eu amo-te! – Disse saltando para cima dele, abraçando-o._

_- Mas isto vai ter de ser formal. Venho vestido todo certinho e falar com o teu pai._

_Ri-me. Era engraçado imaginar Sam vestido formalmente já que não fazia o seu estilo e ja quando o tinha de fazer torcia imediatamente o nariz. Mas tudo na minha vida estava a ir para o melhor caminho e só via Sam no meu futuro."_

- Então Leah, o que se passa? – Perguntou alguem sentando-se ao meu lado. Era o Pedro, o rapaz que tinha conhecido no dia anterior. Estava com uma garrafa de litro de cerveja na mão. Limpei imediatamente as lagrimas que caiam na minha face.

- Nada, não. Coisas que me andam a atormentar um pouco, mas não é nada que não passe. – Espero eu.

- Precisas de falar?

- Não, preciso de esquecer.

Ele estendeu-me a mão que agarrava na cerveja.

- Toma.

Olhei para aquilo durante um momento e peguei, nas ultimas horas so tinha estragado um pouco da minha vida e se continuasse teria dois vicios que não iriam ser nada favoraveis para mim. Mas mesmo assim levei a garrafa à boca e bebi. Gostei. Devolvi a garrafa a Pedro e olhei para ele que me sorria. Ricardo e Luis apareceram passado uns momentos sentando-se ao nosso lado com mais garrafas na mão, passaram-me uma ainda fechada. E assim... foi mais um dia.

**PoV de Jake**

- Vamos procurar a minha irmã? – Perguntou Seth enquanto saiamos do predio que era a nossa escola.

- Sim, ela deve estar com os Cullen, não? – Olhamos para todos os lados e encontramos o casal mesmo encostado ao Volvo prateado. Dei uma cotovelada a Seth e ele avançou para eles, cumprimentando-os, eu fiz o mesmo.

- Sabem da Leah? – Perguntei. Na minha mente pedia para ela não fazer nenhuma asneira como no dia anterior. Ela não podia estragar a sua vida daquela maneira.

- Tens razão Jake. – Disse o macho. Eu ergui a sombracelha. O que se passava ali? Eu não gostava lá grande coisa dele.

- O sentimento é mutuo. – Disse Edward com uma expressão arrogante. Caguei nele e andei.

- Sabem dela?

- Não. – Disse Bella mordendo o seu labio. – Estou preocupada. Vamos procurá-la? – Perguntou olhando para o rapaz.

- Não, deixa. Eu e o Jake vamos, fiquem aqui para o caso dela aparecer. – Disse Seth, por vezes o miudo parecia já muito mais velho.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

Eu caminhei para o jardim, para o local onde a tinha encontrado no outro dia com aqueles rapazes. Seth seguiu-me.

- Para onde vais? – Perguntou. Parei e olhei para ele.

- Olha Seth à algo que deves saber, mas sem dizeres aos teus pais.

Ele olhou para mim. Suspirei, sabia que podia confiar nele.

- A tua irmã ontem andou a fumá-las. – Os seus olhos e boca abriram-se de espanto – Ela anda com uns tipos da escola que não são lá grande coisa. Temos de pôr alguma coisa na cabeça de Leah antes que ela faça asneira.

- Estás muito preocupado com a minha irmã. – Ele ergueu a sombracelha.

- Ela é tua irmã. És o meu melhor amigo.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mesmo não tendo gostado nem um pouco da resposta, via-se pelo seu ar. Suspirei. Agora tinhamos mesmo de ajudar aquela rapariga antes que ela caisse em alguma desgraça. Leah tinha perdido o amor da sua vida, aliás, talvez fosse o primeiro amor, aquele a quem nós nos dá-mos sem pensar no que pode acontecer. Talvez Sam pudesse ter pensado melhor na forma de ter dito a Leah o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Emily. Suspirei.

- Jake! Jake! Ela está ali, naquela arvore. – Disse Seth mais à frente, apressei-me a chegar até ele e olhei.

- Já fez merda! – Disse rosnando e caminhando ate ao grupo. Leah ria-se que mais parecia sei lá o quê, enquanto os outros rapazes olhavam para ela.

- Leah! – Chamou Seth

- Olha, olha, o meu irmãozinho mais fofo. – Disse ela, levantando os braços para que ele a abraçasse, antes disso passei à frente de Seth e levantei Leah que cambaleou para cima de mim. Ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos que mostravam que ela estava bastante bebeda! – Jake, porque é que estás a ficar corado? – Disse caindo em gargalhadas.

Passei-a para Seth que passou um braço dela pelo seu pescoço e a agarrou na cintura para ela não cambalear.

- O que vocês ganham com isto?! – Rosnei para os três rapazes que estavam ainda sentados no chão.

- Mas quem és tu para dizer alguma coisa? És o pai dela?! – Disse um levantando-se, o Pedro, pelo que tinha ouvido no dia anterior.

- Não, mas pelo menos sou alguem que se preocupa com ela. Vocês simplesmente aproveitam-se de ela estar numa má onda para fazerem isso! – Disse-lhe.

- Olhem-me este! És o Sam, que ela tanto fala?

- Sam? O Sam?! – Leah gargalhou – Sam nem à escola me vinha buscar.

- Ela é uma rapariga carente e eu estou aqui para acabar com a sua carencia até eu querer, e ter o que eu quero!

- Fode-te! – Disse eu para o gajo virando-lhe as costas, ele pousou a mão no meu ombro e eu virei-me para ele mais uma vez, algo me acertou no nariz que começou a sangrar.

- Cabrão! – Gritei saltando para cima dele e socando o seu estomago, claro que tinha mais força que ele, apesar de parecer ainda um rapaz novo, mas ele não sabia é que tinha a força de lobisomem. Os outros levantaram-se e tentaram investir contra mim, mas Edward e Seth já os estavam a agarrar.

- Jacob, larga-o! – Disse Edward mesmo ao meu lado, mas eu continuei, aquele cabrão devia perceber que não tinha mais nada a ver com Leah, que a tinha de deixar. Ai dele que tocasse só num fio de cabelo dela.

- JAKE! – Gritou Bella.

Eu afastei-me do gajo que caiu no chão agarrado à barriga onde eu estava a socá-lo. Passei com o braço no nariz, deixando um rasto de sangue na camisola branca. Edward e Seth largaram os outros gajos que pegaram no Pedro e sairam dali.

- Isto não fica assim! – Gritou Pedro no meio deles. Leah. Virei-me para Bella, Leah estava abraçada a ela com a cara no seu ombro a chorar.

- Leah...

- Cala-te Jake. Eles são meus amigos.

- Chamas aquilo amigos?! Leah, alguem que te ande a ajudar a drogar-te, a beber e que te quer comer não são amigos!

- Estás é com inveja!

- Agora não vale a pena falares com ela. – Disse Edward pousando a mão no meu ombro, afastei-me logo. Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Seth, vens connosco? – Perguntou Leah.

- Eu... eu... – Seth olhou para mim e eu acenei com a cabeça. – Sim, vou.

Ela sorriu.

Edward pegou nela ao colo e sairam todos dali. Fiquei uns minutos em pé, vendo-os a desaparecer, não percebia a atitude de Leah, porque que ela era tão fria comigo às vezes? Eu só a queria, completamente ajudá-la.

**PoV de Leah**

Acordei e estava no quarto que me era destinado em casa dos Cullen. Tentei sentar-me mas uma tontura fez com que eu caisse de novo deitada, doia-me a cabeça.

Tentei lembrar-me dos momentos anteriores e lembrei-me de Jake a dar porrada a Pedro. Rapaz impossivel, o que lhe tinha dado para fazer aquilo?

Pedro não me tinha feito nada. Se eu fumei ou se eu bebi foi porque eu o quis. O que levava Jake a fazer tal coisa?

Alguém bateu à porta. Sentei-me com cuidado, para que não me desse de novo uma tontura.

- Entre. – Disse

Edward entrou no quarto com o seu sorriso de lado. A sua beleza radiava aquele lugar completamente. Como é que vampiros, aberrações, conseguiam ser tão belos, tão perfeitos?

- Leah. – Disse sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Podemos falar?

Eu acenei com a cabeça, sabia o que vinha ali.

- Não podes estar assim. Não podes estragar a tua vida por causa de Sam, por mais que ele tenha feito, ele não quer que destruas a tua vida. Ainda por cima ele não merece que o faças por ele.

- Eu não estou a destruir a minha vida, Edward. Simplesmente sinto-me bem quando o faço. – Estava a ser completamente sincera. Eu conseguia esquecer tudo.

- Pois. Mas depois o efeito passa e ainda ficas pior. Tu sabes disso. Eu sei como te sentes, eu perdi uma vez o meu grande amor.

Olhei chocada para ele, sempre tinha pensado que o seu grande amor era Bella.

- Sim, é Bella. – Disse sorrindo – Mas eu já era vampiro quando ela ainda era apenas uma criança humana.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei curiosa.

- A minha familia estava com visitas cá. E bem, não eram como nós. E dentro desse grupo havia duas vampiras que só bebiam sangue de crianças. – Fiz uma careta e ele sorriu – Elas são transformadas quando perdem um bebé ou quando morrem no parto por isso é que só bebem sangue de criança. – Explicou – Bella estava a brincar num jardim e uma delas adorou o seu cheiro, então atacou-a. Por sorte deixou um pingo de sangue no corpo da criança, mas ela não era desenvolvida para se transformar num vampiro, então quando o veneno começou a atacar, a matá-la. Bella entrou em coma.

- E depois?

- Carlisle, o meu pai, encontrou-a. Retirou-lhe o veneno para que não criasse nenhuma suspeita, mas mesmo assim, Bella precisava de muito sangue. Então levou-a para o hospital, teve meses e meses a renovar o sangue nas suas veias, mas mesmo assim, em coma. Só saiu passado quatro anos depois. Sofri imenso, pensava que a tinha perdido e tinha de certa forma.

- Que historia triste. Mas tu já gostavas dela? Sendo ela um simples pigmeu de fralda?

Ele riu-se com o nome que eu tinha dado à sua namorada.

- Sim. Ela tinha sido feita para mim, eu sabia. Quem esperou 80 anos, esperava mais alguns. – Disse mostrando os seus dentes perfeitos. Suspirei.

- Mas Sam não vai voltar para mim.

- Pois não, mas tu vais encontrar alguém, vais ser feliz e vais olhar para trás e veres que aquilo que te fez sofrer tanto foi simplesmente um mero momento, uma experiencia, uma oportunidade de errares para depois quando achasses a pessoa certa, saberes o que tens de fazer.

Sorri. Ele tinha razão.

- Razão para dizer: "Razões do coração que a propria razão desconhece."

- Isso mesmo, Leah. Jake é um bom rapaz, o que ele tentou fazer hoje foi para te proteger. Leah, o Pedro não é de confiança, eu li a sua mente. Promete que te vais manter longe deles e de perigos. Por favor.

- Sim, Edward, podes estar descansado. Posso saber o que viste na sua mente?

- Que ele apenas não quer ser teu amigo, não quer estar a ouvir os teus desabafos, mas que de facto os atura para se aproximar mais de ti.

- Entendo. – Disse encarando os meus dedos. Ele pousou a mão sobre a minha, era gelada.

- Leah, muita gente gosta de ti. Querem o teu bem, não deixes que pessoas insignificantes estraguem a tua vida. Fala com o Jake quando te sentires bem, ele merece.

- Fui bruta com ele não fui?

Ele levantou-se da cama e deu-me um sorriso triste.

- Sim.

- Eu falarei com ele então.

- O teu irmão vêm ai. Vou-vos deixar em paz. – Disse abrindo a porta, Seth estava com a mão levantada, pronta para bater à porta, olhou confuso mas depois de ter visto Edward sorriu, percebendo, e entrou. O vampiro saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, deixando-me sozinha com o meu irmão.

**PoV de Jake**

Arrastava os pés pela a areia da praia, não tinha cabeça nenhuma de ir para casa e aturar o velho. E mudar de forma só ia mostrar o que se passava, toda a confusão que estava na minha cabeça. E pior... ia ter varias vozes na minha cabeça a chatearem-me.

Porque que tinha de haver esta coisa de impressão?! Leah podia estar feliz com Sam. E eu... eu nunca me tinha aproximado de Leah. Que agora só queria estar ao seu lado e protege-la.

- Jake!

Não olhei para Seth que me chamava, simplesmente continuei a andar em direcção da agua, tirei a camisola e entrei na agua gelada, caminhando até a agua me dar pelo peito e mergulhei, ficando submerso até já não puder mais. Só queria que aqueles sentimentos, pensamentos saissem da minha cabeça.

Vim ao de cima e enchi o peito de ar, saindo de seguida.

Deixei-me cair na areia, sem olhar para o meu amigo que estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Como está a tua irma? – Perguntei sem o encarar mas sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Melhor. Ela quer ver-te.

Olhei para ele.

- Ela viu que reagiu mal. Tens de lhe dar um desconto, ela estava bebeda.

- Claro. Claro. Não disse que ela tinha culpa, Seth.

- Eu sei. – Suspirou – Estou preocupado com ela, só isso. Se os meus pais sabem disto ela está morta.

- Não lhes podes contar nada.

- Eu sei. Vamos vê-la?

- Claro. – Disse. Levantando-me. Vesti a camisola e corremos em direcção à casa dos Cullen.

**PoV de Leah**

Desci as escadas, Edward e Bella estavam sentados no sofá a verem qualquer coisa na televisão.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Bella com o seu belo sorriso mas escondendo qualquer coisa nas almofadas, Edward olhou para mim tenso. Mas fingi que não tinha reparado e nem pensei naquilo.

- Sim, obrigada. Vocês estão a ser optimos para mim.

- És a minha melhor amiga. – Disse ela vindo-me abraçar – Só quero que fiques a mesma Leah de sempre.

Sorri-lhe.

- Jake e Seth estão a chegar. – Disse Edward levantando-se e indo abrir a porta. Sentei-me onde Bella tinha estado antes, mesmo ao pé das almofadas onde ela tinha escondido algo. A vampira sentou-se ao meu lado.

Jake e Seth apareceram ao pé do sofá com Edward. Bella levantou-se.

- Anda Seth, tenho ali um bolo de chocolate que deves gostar imenso. – Disse piscando o olho.

- Ena! Bora lá a isso. – Disse o meu pequeno irmão. Então sairam os três em direcção da cozinha. Eu sei que mesmo lá eles iriam ouvir a nossa conversa mas mesmo assim, queriam dar-nos privacidade.

- Boa Jake. – Disse olhando envergonhada para ele. Sentia-me mal pelo que tinha feito.

- Olá Leah, como estás? – Disse sentando-se no chão à minha frente.

- Melhor, já não me doi tanto a cabeça. – Sorri – Jake, perdoa-me. Eu devia saber que aqueles três rapazes só me estavam a levar para a má vida. Mas eu não pensava, simplesmente eles diziam que aquilo me iria fazer esquecer e era isso que eu precisava, esquecer. Perdoa-me! – Disse começando a chorar. Ele abraçou-me, o seu abraço era perfeito, quente. O que eu precisava.

- Calma, não tens culpa. Só quero que dês mais atenção a ti propria, sim? Vá Leah tens alguma coisa ai dentro? – Disse fingindo espreitar para dentro do meu ouvido – Parece que não tens mesmo nada, estou a ver o outro lado da sala.

Gargalhei. Peguei na almofada e dei-lhe com ela em cima.

- És tão parvo! – Disse, algo caiu do sofá, olhei para o chão e vi um pequeno convite em tons de pastel. Peguei nele e observei, era um convite para um casamento.

**"_Com o amor eterno, dividiremos os nossos sonhos, pensamentos e nós mesmos_**

_**Emily Young & Sam Uley**_

_**Temos o prazer de vos convidar para a cerimonia do nosso casamento, que se realiza no dia 23 de Agosto de 2009, pelas 12 horas, na Quinta do Barata, à saida de La Push.**_

_**Pede-se a sua confirmação até dia 23 de Julho de 2009. **_

_**Emily & Sam"**_

Deixei cair o convite no chão levantando-me do sofá a tremer, as palavras que acabara de ler ainda pairavam na minha mente e cada uma dava uma facada no meu peito. Jake ficou a observar-me e depois pegou no convite, leu rapido e depois olhou para mim.

Começei a tremer ainda mais. Como é que eles foram capazes de me fazer aquilo, como!?! Casar?! Já?!

- Leah?! – Ouvi Jake, ele levantou-se, mas eu começava a ver tudo nublado e começava a tremer cada vez mais violentamente.

- OH NÃO! SETH! EDWARD!!!! – Ouvi a voz de Jake a gritar mesmo longe enquanto o meu corpo era sacudido por si proprio, parecia que me estavam a abanar para acordar de alguma coisa.

- O que se passa?! – Ouvi a voz do meu irmão.

Seth! – Quis gritar mas da minha boca não saiu nada, nem um som!

- Ela está a transformar-se! – Disse Edward.

Transformar-me?! Em quê?! Não! Não! Eu, não!

O meu corpo começou a abanar violentamente e eu começei a sentir os ossos a encolherem e a minha pele a ganhar pêlos de tons castanhos, aquilo era doloroso, gritei e gritei! Aquilo era pior que as facadas que aquelas palavras daquele maldito convite. Eu só queria que aquilo parasse, depois de alguns segundos eu tinha metade do meu tamanho normal, os meus ouvidos e olhos três vezes aporados, onde devia ter braços e pernas tinha simplesmente patas. Tentei falar mas simplesmente saiu um ganido angustiado. Começei a ouvir vozes na minha cabeça, mas eu conhecias.

"_Leah?", _era a voz de Paul. Paul?! Como é que ele podia estar na minha mente. O que se passava ali? Começei a reviver tudo, até ao convite. O que se passa?!

"_Oh Leah, isso é horrivel. Transformas-te-te num lobo!"_

Socorro!

Eu não podia ficar ali! Não! Corri, e vi-me encorralada com a porta da rua e com a janela fechada.

- Ela está baralhada! – Disse Seth assustado

- Ela quer fugir. – Disse Bella

- Leah... – Chamou-me Edward

Eu não fui de modos, dei alguns passos para trás e depois fiz uma investida para a janela, partindo o vidro, à medida que passei, alguns vidros rasgaram a minha pele, provocando uma ligeira dor, mas aquilo em alguns momentos estaria curado, era assim com os rapazes! Corri sem destino, para longe daqueles que eu gostava, com vergonha no que me tinha tornado.

**PoV de Jake**

- Não podemos fazer nada? – Perguntou Bella – O que se passou?

Edward abraçou a namorada nervosa. Eu sentia-me pessimamente, tinha agarrado Leah quando transformava-se, tentando impedir, mas nada iria impedir que ela se transforma-se. Mais uma vez, estragou a sua vida por causa de Sam!

Onde é que ela estava?

Eu tinha de ir procura-la!

Ela estava sozinha e confusa.

Olhei para a roupa rasgada de Leah no chão.

- Eu... eu vou matar Sam! – Disse Seth saindo a correr de casa dos Cullen.

- E melhor ires atras dele, ele vai mesmo com essa intenção. – Disse Edward serio – Nós vamos procurar Leah, acalma o irmão dela. – Disse pegando na mao de Bella.

- Eu telefono-te mal a encontre. – Disse Bella antes de desaparecer.

Abanei a cabeça e peguei na porra do convite de casamento e sai de casa sem me transformar atras do irmão de Leah!

*******

Encontrei Seth mesmo à entrada de La Push, tremia por todos os lados, o odio saia de cada poro do seu corpo.

- SAM! – Gritou enquanto atravessava a praia, Sam e os outros estavam reunidos, algum deles tinha apanhado Leah na sua mente e convocado uma reunião. Emily encontrava-se ao lado de Sam. Este olhou para Seth.

- Seth, eu lamento imenso.

- Lamentas imenso?! – Rosnou quando chegou ao pé do seu alvo, olhava para Sam com um odio enorme nos olhos – Sam, ela transformou-se em lobo. Leah estava mal da vida o que achas que lhe aconteceu agora? Saber que para alem de te ter perdido vai aguentar-te na sua mente, vai ter de estar sempre contigo, ver os teus pensamentos com Emily, o que achas que vai acontecer à minha irmã?! Queres que te diga?! DESTROIS-TE-A!

- Sam não tem a culpa. Seth, acalma-te. – Disse Emily

Ele olhou para ela, ainda com mais raiva.

- CALA-TE! A culpa foi tua! Nem devias ter entrado naquela casa! Sem isso ele nao tinha tido a impressão! Amava a minha irmã e ela estava feliz! Eles eram felizes sem ti aqui! Tu estragas-te tambem a vida da minha irmã! – Pegou no convite que eu trazia na mão e mandou para o chão , mesmo nos pés de Emily – Qual foi a ideia?! Voces sabem que ela estava em casa dos Cullen! Qual foi a ideia de mandarem isso para lá!? Que nem gostam de vampiros!

- O convite era mesmo para a minha prima.

- Emily quer Leah no casamento, como dama de companhia. Eu concordei.

- Tu és estupido?! – Perguntei eu rosnando – Sabes como ela estava e ainda dás atenção às ideias estupidas da tua namorada?! Sam! Leah esta transtornada, tu não viste o olhar dela quando estava a transformar-se, o pânico dela! Tu não viste como ela tem estado estes ultimos dias! Sam, tu não serves nem uma lagrima da que Leah deixa cair!

- Jake, respeito!

- Respeito!? Tu não mereces qualquer tipo de respeito, tu não soubes-te nem ter respeito por Leah! Não tens direito de pedir que tenha respeito por ti! Agora vou procura-la!

- Tu gostas dela! – Disse Paul

Seth olhou para mim.

- Sim, gosto! E vou fazer de tudo para que ela tenha razões para sorrir novamente. Que tenha razões para dizer "Sou a pessoa mais feliz!", dar razões para ela sorrir verdadeiramente. Para ter algo por lutar. Tudo o que tu não fizes-te. Tudo o que lhe tiras-te! - Disse apontando para Sam

Virei costas e peguei na mão de Seth, rebocando-o. Quando tinhamos passado as ultimas arvores de La Push, transformamo-nos. Seth recordou tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo o que eu tinha dito.

Leah no nosso pensamento suspirou.

"_Oh Jake...", _Disse a sua voz.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, cheio de emoções. Espero que gostem!**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Querida, fico feliz por ja estares a adorar a fic, espero que começes a gostar ainda muitoooooo mais :D Sim tadinha de Leah, pode ser que ela melhor rapidinho :D Sim gosto imenso da ideia dela e da Bella e Edward serem amigos. :)

**Veronica - **Obrigada querida. :) Historia diferente.

**Oraculo - **Muito obrigada, fico feliz por estares a gostar, é a primeira fic que faço deles os dois. Mas bem que gosto muito de Leah/Jake.

**Zaneska Black - **Aqui esta capitulo acabadinho de fazer, espero que continues a gostar da historia :)

**Catarina Cullen**


End file.
